


Love is About Promises

by niel4ong



Series: NielOng is Love [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Angst, Songfic, slightly broken ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Daniel pursued his dream as a singer.There's too much sacrifices to make for that.Seongwoo was one of them.





	Love is About Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't stop listening Promise from EXO.  
> And Ongniel keeps popping up whenever I play the song.  
> Italic words are the lyrics.  
> Lastly, this is unbeta'd. Sorry for mistakes. ><

“Oh shitshitshitshit!”

Daniel cursed as he started to run when the rain suddenly poured heavily from the dark night sky above him. He was only five minutes away from his run-down apartment in the area but he was carrying the hope of his dream, guitar he got from the love of his life. Thinking about how Seongwoo saved up little by little for that, doing several part time jobs despite his busy schedule and piling assignments. He just couldn’t get it drenched in the rain. He really should make some money to buy a water-resistant cover.

He considered hugging his guitar and running back home. It was almost eight when he reached his bus stop and Seongwoo might be waiting for him for dinner.

“Ahh,” he groaned when the sound of rain getting louder in his ear, there was no way it would stop anytime soon.  
And then the familiar figure with a blue umbrella was coming into his sight. He couldn’t see his face very well, as the rain blurred the handsome feature of the man, but he just knew, he had sculpted every inch of Seongwoo into his memory and there was no single doubt that the man approaching him was no one but Seongwoo.

“Hyung!” Daniel shouted, waving both of his hands to welcome Seongwoo.

The older one grinned, “I came to fetch you.”

 

 _“Don’t go away like the rain_  
_Again today, I’m drenched_  
_And in the wet traces, I’m looking for you”_

 

They walked side by side under the umbrella. Daniel hugged his precious guitar with his right hand and rested the other on his lover’s shoulder, pulling him as close as possible as they were heading home.

Their home.

Their home where Daniel would spend hours of writing songs and practicing his guitar. Home where Daniel would dream to stand on a bright stage. Home where Daniel could always find Seongwoo in his arms.

Ong Seongwoo, his muse, and only. The one who always believed in him. The one who never ever got tired of standing behind him, pushing his back to give it all. The one who was there to catch him whenever he falls. 

 

 _“I’ll hug you, I’ll hold your hands_  
_If your heart can be at rest_  
_I’ll give it my all_

 _I want to protect your smile_  
_(protect)_  
_Always”_

 

“I made it! MMO wants me to work under their management!”

Seongwoo’s smile flashed under the dim light of their small space. He was so beautiful. He was breath-taking. He was everything Daniel could ask for.

“You made it!”

As the older literally threw himself into Daniel’s arms, he welcomed him, embraced him. It was so tight, that it was suffocating. But Daniel didn’t want to let go. He wanted to stop the time and spend the rest of his life kissing Seongwoo senselessly.

“I love you, Seongwoo, I love you.”

Daniel would never forget how Seongwoo’s heart beat against his own, when their fingers locked as they savored each other’s like nothing else mattered.

 

 _“At some point, it seemed like you were crying_  
_even when you were smiling_  
_You couldn’t love me with a peaceful heart_  
_And you longed for me as you remembered the memories_  
_My heart ached for you”_

 

Daniel sighed heavily, throwing his phone to the empty space of the backseat of the van. Another article of him with another girl group’s member had been leaked, one after another. Endless circle.

It was good for promoting. His company had said.

It might be.

It might be good, if only Daniel hadn’t someone waiting for him at home every night.

He let out another deep sigh when the car pulled over, stopping right in front of his high-end apartment building.

Daniel was nervous during his trip to his floor. He’d been doing nothing but hurting Seongwoo ever since his career as a singer started. He reached his home, new home, where he found Seongwoo fell asleep on their couch, curling so small as if he was trying to make himself disappear from this cruel world.

“Hyung,” Daniel leaned in, whispered into his lover’s ears.

“Niel-ah…”

A soft smile spread on his sleepy face that Daniel couldn’t help but planting kisses into his warm lips. His nose. His cheeks.

Daniel stopped to study the ethereal face of Seongwoo. His swollen eyes, Daniel kissed them, wishing it could take the unshed tears away.

 

 _“I couldn’t even comfort you, saying that it’ll get better,_  
_that it’ll be forgotten_  
_So I’m nervous again_  
_I want to hold onto you and ask you not to leave”_

 

“I understand,” Seongwoo said, when another scandal was leaked, right before his new comeback album was released.

“It was really a company gathering,” Daniel explained. His picture with other girl, standing close to each other as if they were exchanging words in whisper was actually nothing.

“I know, you don’t have to say anything else,” Seongwoo’s voice shaking. That much, Daniel could notice.

“Thank you,” He choked on his own words, pulling Seongwoo into his embrace. He didn’t know whom he was trying to assure. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

 

 _“Thank you, I’m sorry, I love you_  
_Even if I give you my everything, it’s not enough_  
_My love, I’ll protect you forever”_

 

“Is this going to be like this, forever? Me, perfectly under your shade? Like I’m not even existed?”

Seongwoo’s broken. “I want to hold you while we walk for grocery. I want to kiss you out there that those stupid articles of you and those girls would stop wrecking me out.

Daniel, I can’t hold on any longer. I can’t.”

 

 _“I know I can’t turn back a promise that I’ve already broken_  
_But I want to live and breathe_  
_next to you for all my life”_

 

“I know I’m selfish. I’m a bastard. I can’t without you. I can’t.

Stay.

Stay, don’t leave me, Hyung.”

 

 _“Your heart that must have been in such pain_  
_I will hold it tight_

 _I’ll hug you, I’ll hold your hands_  
_If we can be together forever_  
_I’ll give you my all_

_I promise you”_


End file.
